


The Mighty Fall

by JooniesWinterFlower, RiottBliss



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Lapdance, Light Angst, M/M, Panic Attacks, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:07:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25741792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JooniesWinterFlower/pseuds/JooniesWinterFlower, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiottBliss/pseuds/RiottBliss
Summary: A reluctant Becky is dragged to a strip club not knowing that one of the dancers there will change her life.
Relationships: Austin Theory/Jake Atlas, Bayley | Davina Rose/Elias Samson, Becky Lynch | Rebecca Knox/Seth Rollins | Tyler Black, Charlotte/Roman Reigns, Finn Balor | Prince Devitt/Original Female Character(s), Sasha Banks/Xavier Woods
Kudos: 20





	The Mighty Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Months. MONTHS. This fic has been in my drafts for months. I finally said "okay FINE, let's make it a multi chap" and here it is. Second chapter incoming.

  
A strip club guys? Seriously?" Becky said incredulously as she walked up to her new friends from work Sasha, Bayley, and Charlotte, and Violet

"Bayley has a crush" Sasha sing-songs, "And our boyfriends work here too."

"We came here for her birthday party a few months before we met you and now she has a crush on one of the performers" Charlotte explained, causing the bubbly brunette to blush.

"We met our guys that night too, but Bayley and Elias are still tap dancing around the fact that they like each other" Sasha explained

"Plus we figured you could use the break since Lacey's been up to your ass at work" Charlotte chimed in.

Becky scoffed "That plank is lucky I need that fucking job, I'd smack the dope's head off if I could"

"He is really handsome but I don't wanna be one of those girls who see him as just an object because of his job," Bayley says shyly "We've been talking and hanging out a lot but this is the first time I've been back here since my party. He invited us because his roommate is making his debut tonight, and could use the support. Seth is super sweet but he's a bit of a disaster"

"A disaster isn't half of what Seth is," Charlotte says with a grin.

"Violet's guy is Irish like you Becks," Charlotte told Becky as they joined the line.

Becky looks up at the surprisingly tasteful sign that said The Hunter's Playground in dark red neon "What an odd name for a strip club" she mused out loud.

"Oh! So it's owned by this older guy named Hunter and his wife," Bayley chirped. "Elias told me all about it...Hunter used to dance here back in the '90s, when it was called Degenerates, he met this super-rich girl at her bachelorette party and apparently it was love at first sight because she left the guy she was supposed to marry, they ran off to Vegas, got married and then she bought him the club as a wedding gift."

Becky smiled "That's actually pretty romantic."

"Totally!" Bayley agreed "All the boys love working for them, they're like a goofy Mom and Dad to everyone here."

The five friends continued to chat as they walked up to the entrance. They could see posters for some of the club's featured dancers lining the front of the building.

Becky whistles as she looks at the larger than life photographs of some of the most gorgeous men she'd ever seen, one had reddish curls, blue eyes, and a mischievous smirk, another had long dark hair and an intricate tribal tattoo covering his entire left arm, and the last was covered in ornate black and red body paint that was both beautiful and frightening. "Moxley, The Big Dog, The Demon King?"

"The Demon King is Mon Roi, my Finn" Violet says "He doesn't dance with the paint all the time though, it's his special routine"

They reach the entrance to the club, where the bouncer, a huge tattooed man with a shaved head, who honestly was gorgeous and built enough that Becky thought he should be dancing himself was checking IDs against a list in his hand.

"Hi, Wolfie!" Bayley greeted the decidedly grumpy looking man.

"What I tell you about calling me that?" The man grumbles at her with a small smile. "You and Ember are the only ones who get away with that shit"

"This is Baron." Bayley introduced him "He's another one of the boys friends'"

"And Sunshine here is the bane of my existence, always wanting to hug. I don't hug." He said with a smile that didn't match his words.

"Go on the boys are waiting on you," Baron told her waving the 4 women on into the club

"Wow!" Becky says as they walk in only to be faced with two doors, one with a bright lavender sign above it, reading Nice and the other with a dark red sign reading Naughty.

"You feelin' Naughty or Nice, tonight ladies?" A skinny, heavily tattooed man in a suit sat at the coat check, "Oh, hey Rainbow Brite!" He says recognizing Bayley "Drift Away is a Nice boy tonight."

"Hey Corey, I know he is. Seth is on the Nice side for his debut right?" She asked

"Can you imagine that dork anywhere else? Seth doesn't have a naughty bone in his entire body" Corey huffed as he took each girl's coat

"Graves" Sasha sneered

"Banks" Corey replied unimpressed

"Can we skip the Sasha and Corey show tonight?" Charlotte says rolling her eyes. "Yes you hate each other everyone knows that"

"Come on guys no fighting," Violet says as she heads toward the Nice door "I want to see if I can talk to Finn before it gets crowded"

"Bayley!" A Scottish accented female voice called out as the group walked into the brightly lit purple half of the club and turned toward the voice they saw a small dark-haired woman with a bright small waving them over to the main bar.

"Nikki!" Bayley waved back excitedly as they walked over. "Hey, Alexa." Bayley greeted the tiny, surly-looking woman with blond and pink hair that was setting up the bar and taking large sips from a Buzz Lightyear travel mug.

"Sup." She grunted

"Ignore her, she hasn't had all her coffee yet. She'll be human by the time doors officially open." Nikki says cheerfully, leaning over to kiss her girlfriend on the forehead.

"Drew dancing tonight?" Sasha asked her, grinning

"You know quite well that if I'm over here with the goodie-goodies that means my cousin is going tae shake his big giant arse" she answered with a huff.

"I'm assuming you want three want to see your boys?" Alexa says, picking up a two-way radio and looking more sociable by the moment

Sasha, Charlotte, and Bayley all nodded as Alexa called the back.

  
I'm gonna fall and bust my fucking ass, I just know it." Seth moaned as he sat at his dressing table running a brush through his long dark hair

"You are not. You've practiced until you can do your routine in your sleep. You know damn well the bosses wouldn't let you near a stage if you weren't ready." Roman said taking the brush from him and easily tying Seth's hair into a high bun.

"And if you do you get your arse up, get back on the beat and keep going," Finn told him "You fuckin' got this"

"Roman, Finn, Xavier your girls are here and they brought a cute redhead" Alexa's voice came over the intercom

"The girls really came?!" Seth exclaims "and they brought a friend?"

"Yeah, they met some new chick at work. Apparently, she's as Irish as Finny" Xavier said adjusting his bright purple and gold outfit "Come on losers, I wanna see my boss lady, ain't seen her all day."

"You're up first Seth. I swear you got this lad" Finn says patting his shoulder as the three men walked out.


End file.
